La orilla de nunca jamas
by gato-neee
Summary: Si tan solo el pudiera haber sido el padre. En ese perfecto cuadro familiar. Pero no era asi, el solo podía observar y fingir una sonrisa.


** La orilla de nunca jamas.**

Tal vez tu eres como Peter Pan," Lucy le dijo un día llento en su lugar favorito por la orilla del río. Natsu arqueó una ceja en confusión mientras miraba hacia ella.

"¿Eh?"

"No se podías pasar a través del sello de Fried. Tal vez tu ya tienes más de ochenta años de edad, simplemente no lo sabes."

"Pfft." Natsu puso los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa de incredulidad. "Eso es una estupidez. Como si yo no pudiera saber si tengo más de ochenta años."

"Peter Pan no tenía idea de cuántos años tenía."

"Yo no soy Peter Pan".

Lucy lo miró con curiosidad. "Entonces sabes tu edad?"

"Por supuesto que sí", murmuró rápidamente, mirando a otro lado.

Ella le sonrió. "Está bien. Ya realmente no importa la edad que tengas."

Algo en la forma en que ella le había dicho que de pronto hizo que sus mejillas se sienten mucho más caliente que antes. O tal vez era sólo la forma en que sonreía, o el simple hecho de que él sabía que la amaba más que a nadie en el gremio.

Pensó que era un poco de todo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Lucy voltio la cabeza una vez más y se dio cuenta de Natsu había estado mirandola, admirando su rostro. Y de alguna manera, él todavía no podía apartar la mirada, tal vez porque sus ojos brillaban mientras tenia su sonrisa.

"Yo podría ser tu Wendy".

"De ninguna manera".

Los labios de Lucy se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando el brazo de Natsu rodio su cintura, y Natsu inmediatamente decidio que parecía más bonito cuando era tímida.

"Yo no quiero que tengamos ese tipo de trágica historia de amor."

*…*…*…*…*

En el medio del alboroto de la estación de tren de la ciudad, en una de sus misiones, mientras que sus amigos estaban caminando más y más lejos de ellos, Lucy agarró la tela de su chaleco de atrás, apoyando su frente contra su espalda y en voz baja le susurró.

"No me importa si es trágica. Déjame ser tu Wendy".

Natsu se limitó a sonreír.

"Siempre fuiste."

*…*…*…*…*

Era tarde en la noche cuando Natsu la empujó sobre la cama, con una sonrisa astuta y lentamente deslizando una mano por su muslo desnudo.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que nunca hicieron Peter Pan y Wendy?"

*…*…*…*…*

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?"

Natsu no levantó la vista de su mochila mientras ataba su saco de dormir en ella. Pero él no necesitaba mirar para saber que tenía la misma expresión melancólica en su rostro que llevaba cada vez que salía sin ella.

"Sólo unos pocos meses", le dijo distraídamente.

"¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?"

"Luce, te lo dije. Va a ser muy peligroso, y yo no quiero tener el riesgo de perderte."

Podía sentir su mirada determinada atravesando su espalda. "Pero no me importa."

Al ponerse su mochila, Natsu se volvió hacia ella con un suspiro-. "Lo siento, pero no podemos ir juntos esta vez. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo", dijo solemnemente.

"Porfavor."

"No puedo, Luce."

"Bien," ella débilmente escupió, bajando la mirada en la decepción.

Natsu le sonrió, inclinando la barbilla con dos dedos para que ella lo miraba. Llevaba una especie de amor-odio hacia esa expresión en la cara, las mejillas encendidas por la ira, y los ojos llenos de angustia.

"Definitivamente, voy a volver."

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas reprimidas. "Te buscare y te matare si no lo haces"

Sonriendo ante su amenaza a medias, él se inclinó para besarla suavemente. Lucy levantó las manos con fuerza mientras le tomó la cara, y él sabía que ella estaba tan asustada de perderlo como si fuera el a perderla.

"Espero que lo encuentres pronto ", le susurró.

"Yo lo haré."

Ella sonrió cálidamente. "Tal vez él está en Nunca Jamas."

*…*…*…*…*

Cuando Natsu entró por las puertas de Fairy Tail después de su ausencia, fue recibido por un silencio de asombro, pero no le importaba.

"Lo encontré!"

Él sonrió a sus amigos, sin aliento, y más feliz de lo que nunca antes. Atrás de él se quedó muchos pares de ojos incrédulos, todavía en silencio, y de alguna manera, se sentía como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. Pero él estaba muy feliz, malditamente feliz de darse cuenta del todo.

"Encontré Igneel!" -gritó una vez más, con su sonrisa nunca cesar.

Desde algún lugar en la parte trasera, Erza se puso de pie, con los ojos abiertos, en blanco y vidriosos. "Natsu", susurró, pero estaba tan tranquilo el gremio que por lo general era salvaje que todo el mundo la escuchó.

"Erza!" Los caninos de Natsu brillaron y su sonrisa creció. "Finalmente encontré Igneel!"

En algún lugar más lejos, un puño chocó violentamente con una mesa y Juvia chilló cuando se dividió en dos. "¡Maldito idiota," Gray murmuró con voz temblorosa mientras miraba a Natsu, formando una mueca furiosa en su rostro.

"Donde diablos has estado maldito?"

Natsu le sonrió. "Qué, ¿me extrañaste?"

"Cierra la boca." Los puños de Gray estaban temblando de ira. "Voy a matarte. "

"Gray-sama," dijo Juvia con dulzura mientras se tocaba su brazo para detenerlo.

Señaló con la cabeza sutilmente en algo en el otro extremo de la alianza, y Gray respiró hondo, rápidamente voltio la mirada, como si no pudiera ver. Natsu lentamente se dio la vuelta y allí estaba ella, la única persona en el mundo que amaba más que Igneel, mirando con incredulidad de los ojos vacías, mirando como si estuviera en una especie de trance.

El corazón de Natsu inmediatamente se sintió más caliente y más ligero. "Lucy", dijo su nombre, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo, y la abrazo fuertemente.

"Lo encontré, Luce. Realmente lo encontré."

"Natsu. Natsu." Ella susurró su nombre como una oración, con los brazos colgando sin fuerzas. "Natsu".

Soltó una carcajada de alivio mientras enterraba la cara en su pelo. "Te extrañé", murmuró en voz baja.

"N-Natsu," farfulló ligeramente una vez más, silenciosas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Hueles diferente." Se echó hacia atrás sólo en la medida que podía mirarla, con sus dedos deslizo el pelo de ella, mucho más largo. "Tú _ves_ diferente ".

Lucy se llevó las manos para agarrar débilmente él y tirar de ellos. "Yo ... tú ..."

Natsu sonrió cálidamente, sosteniendo sus manos con fuerza y bajando la cabeza y la besó. Probó salados, como las lágrimas y sus labios estaban rígidos, como si no fuera a devolver el gesto. Poco a poco, se echó hacia atrás, con el rostro blanco como él la miró, con las cejas hacia arriba.

"Luce, ¿qué tiene de malo?"

"Lo siento. Es demasiado", susurró suavemente, todo su cuerpo temblaba. "No puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo."

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando ella se separó de él, saliendo de la alianza con pasos rápidos y sin darle la oportunidad de decir algo o reaccionar de alguna manera. En algún lugar de la alianza, una silla crujió por el suelo, y luego a un hombre desconocido pasó corriendo junto a Natsu, después de que la chica rubia.

Natsu sintió que sus ojos se estrechan ligeramente. "¿Qué está pasando?" murmuró. "¿Quién es ese tipo?"

"Natsu", dijo Erza solemnemente, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor. "Él es el esposo de Lucy."

Se sentía como si el mundo se acaba rompió bajo sus pies.

*…*…*…*…*

¿Cómo había deseado que volviera. ¿Cómo había deseado verlo, sentirlo. Perdió su voz, su olor, su tacto. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado devolverlo a su lugar favorito, un día, con esa sonrisa alegre en su rostro, diciéndole que nunca jamás la dejaria de nuevo.

No podía contar las veces que habían estado sentados en la orilla del río, imaginando su vida en común, llena de risas, diversión y aventuras. Y no podía contar las veces que había estado sentada sola en el mismo lugar, preguntándose por qué no estaba con ella, maldiciendo todo y de todos en el planeta para alejarlo de ella.

¿Cómo había deseado que él había irrumpido en la capilla de ese día, declarando al mundo que ella era suya.

Lucy sabía que era demasiado tarde.

*…*…*…*…*

"¿Cómo puede estar casada?" Natsu rugió sin control.

Erza se estremeció un poco ante su arrebato, su rostro grave. "No se le puede culpar a ella. Has estado fuera durante tanto tiempo."

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?" -gritó desesperadamente, con los puños temblando. " han pasado cinco meses! Sólo cinco meses!"

En ese momento, los ojos de Erza se abrieron y no sólo lo hicieron los de ella. Parecía que todos los miembros de Fairy Tail contuvieran la respiración por un momento .

"Natsu", dijo la voz de Mirajane, muy débil. "Has estado fuera durante cinco _años_ . "

Él la miró con incredulidad pura, el ceño fruncido en blanco mientras se tambaleaba un paso atrás. "Eso es imposible", murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Fue cinco meses."

"No, no lo era", dijo Erza, mirándolo con incredulidad. "¿Cómo puedes no saber eso?"

Natsu estaba mirando al suelo, con los ojos abiertos. "No. Eso no puede ser."

"Está bastante claro, ¿no?"

Levantó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante Gazille que fue indiferente mirando en otra dirección. Cruzando los brazos, miró a Natsu.

"Realmente eres diferente a los demás."

*…*…*…*…*

Sabía que la encontraría en la orilla del río.

Cuando Natsu se sentó a su lado, ella no lo estaba mirando y ella no estaba llorando. En cambio, ella estaba mirando las pequeñas olas del río, con los pies desnudos colgando en el agua cristalina. Algo en su rostro se veía muy apagado. No podía decidir si era porque ella era cinco años mayor ahora o si fue a causa de la tristeza en sus ojos.

Después de un tiempo, en voz baja dijo: "Ha sido un largo tiempo."

Natsu miró hacia otro lado, mirando a un edificio al otro lado del río. "Se siente como sólo cinco meses para mí."

"Eso es raro."

" estás escondiendo su anillo de bodas."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, para aflojar el puño. "Natsu, pensé que habías muerto."

"Sí".

"Sólo traté de vivir mi vida."

"Lo entiendo."

"Aceptar el hecho de que te has ido fue lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer."

"Lo siento, Luce," murmuró débilmente. "En serio".

Lucy voltio la cabeza hacia él, sonriendo con tristeza. "Te he echado de menos que me llames así." Su voz era apenas un susurro. "Te extrañé, Natsu. Tanto".

"Parece que es mi turno para aceptar algunas cosas."

"Es mi culpa."

Natsu la miró con confusión cuando ella metió las piernas hacia arriba y fuera del agua, enderezándose con esa triste sonrisa aún en su rostro.

"Sabía que iba a terminar trágico", dijo en voz baja. "Y yo te quería de todos modos."

Natsu vio con tristeza cómo terminó el mejor y el peor día de su vida. Había ganado un padre, y perdió su Wendy.

*…*…*…*…*

"¿Por qué estabas llorando?" Igneel preguntó cuidadosamente mientras se movía para sentarse al lado de su hijo adoptivo lloriqueando.

"Todo es tan diferente de antes."

"Las cosas cambian, Natsu."

"No me di cuenta. No podía darme cuenta de que los años pasan."

Igneel miró al cielo, suspirando. "No, es sólo el poder de ser un del dragón Slayer."

Natsu se frota sus ojos,. "Happy se ha ido. Dejó Fairy Tail para viajar con Charle", dijo, sin importarle que Igneel no los conocía. "Y mi viejo maestro murió hace dos años. Erza está ahora a cargo de Fairy Tail. Mis viejos amigos son magos de clase S ahora."

Igneel se mantuvo en silencio, observando cómo Natsu recogido sus piernas mientras se apoyaba contra el árbol en una colina fuera de Magnolia.

"Y Lucy se casó."

"Lo siento por eso. No me extraña que estabas llorando," dijo Igneel suavemente. "Me hubiera gustado conocerla."

"No estaba llorando por ella. Estaba llorando porque nunca me sentí como un niño " Natsu farfulló indignado. "Y yo no estaba llorando."

Igneel dio una sonrisa triste.

"Por supuesto que no."

*…*…*…*…*

Era normal y un hecho que él nunca utilizó su puerta. Así que ese día, él también subió por la ventana, como siempre lo hacía. Sin perder un pensamiento acerca de _que el_ individuo que se sienta en el sillón de Lucy.

"¿Qué demonios?"

"Cálmate", dijo Natsu con indiferencia. "Yo siempre uso la ventana."

"Oh. Eres Natsu." El hombre entrecerró los ojos en una expresión gélida.

Natsu arqueó una ceja con exasperación. "Es Lucy esta?"

"No."

"¿Dónde está?"

"afuera".

"Cuándo va a volver?"

"Más tarde".

La frente de Natsu se crispó. Lo que un pendejo decía no le importaba . "Lo que sea. Sólo dile que pasé ."

El esposo de Lucy le vio subir al alféizar de la ventana y luego suspiró. "Espera un segundo", dijo, haciendo que Natsu parara y diera la vuelta. "Hay algo que quiero decir."

"¿Qué podrías tu tener que decirme? "

"Mira, yo sé que no te gusto. Y ese sentimiento es completamente mutuo." Más bien francamente _odio_ , Natsu pensó con enojo. "Pero tú significas mucho para Lucy. Ella te aprecia. Así que yo quiero tratar de llevarse bien contigo, por ella."

Natsu se negó a mirar a ese hombre, el hombre que arruinó su cuento de hadas.

"Al diablo con eso." Su voz no era más que un débil susurro. "Me robaste a Wendy".

*…*…*…*…*

Era tarde en la noche cuando Natsu regresó a su apartamento y encontró Lucy sentada en el umbral, con el rostro enterrado en las manos.

"Luce?"

Ella lo miró, su rimel manchado por las mejillas de las lágrimas que se vierten fuera de sus ojos color chocolate.

"Gray me dijo," dijo en voz baja. "¿Me estás dejando de nuevo."

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. "No puedo dejar a alguien que no es mía nunca más." le dolió decirlo en voz alta, para darse cuenta de ello. "Sólo estoy dejando Magnolia. "Reunirme con Happy si tengo suerte."

Y de repente, ella lo estaba abrazando. "No vayas! Por favor, quédate conmigo!"

"Estás casada, Luce."

" voy a divorciarme!" -exclamó, mirándolo a la cara, desesperada, suplicante. "Por favor, Natsu! yo sin ti! No podría seguir"

Y luego, ella lo besó frenéticamente, agarrando con fuerza su chaleco. Deseaba besarla de nuevo, tirar su vida lejos y huir con élla, pero él no podía ser un niño idiota y caprichoso en estos momentos. Él quería ser un adulto, aunque sólo sea una vez.

"Yo no puedo hacer eso por ti," murmuró débilmente mientras suavemente la empujó lejos. "tu estarás envejeciendo y yo me quedaré igual. tu necesita a alguien para envejecer contigo."

"No, no lo necesito . Tengo _que_ ", susurró Lucy, sus hombros temblando.

Sintió su dolor de corazón, pero no podía ser egoísta en esto. Ella era más importante que él. "Se razonable, bicho raro." Su voz temblaba, pero no pudo parar. " necesitas tener una buena vida."

Natsu presionó un suave beso en la frente y se separó de ella, dejándola allí antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

"Nos vemos en unos meses. O años."

"Natsu".

Se detuvo y con su voz en calma.

"Pertenece a ti y siempre lo hará", le dijo en voz baja, antes de alejarse.

Natsu sabía que se refería a su corazón.

*…*…*…*…*

"Vamos," dijo Natsu mientras subía al lomo de Igneel.

"¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte?"

"Yo no quiero hacerle daño a ella."

Igneel le devolvió la mirada con simpatía. "Estás haciendo daño a ambos de cualquier manera, ¿no es así?"

"De esta manera va a ser más doloroso para mí que para ella."

"Sabes," dijo Igneel, sonriendo suavemente. "Creo que eres más adulto de lo que aparentas. Estoy un poco orgulloso de ti, Natsu."

Natsu sonrió a esto, incluso si se veía melancólica, mientras miraba a las estrellas.

"Hey, Igneel. ¿Crees que Nunca Jamas está ahí?"

Igneel sonrió. "Vamos a ver".

*…*…*…*…*

Lucy estaba llorando, todavía sonriendo, mientras miraba cariñosamente al bebé en sus brazos. Cuando levantó los ojos a su marido sentado en su cama, miró casi suplicante.

"¿Podemos llamarla Natsu-Ko?"

El hombre le ofreció una sonrisa melancólica. "Por supuesto, amor."

Se había puesto al día con jugar siempre el segundo violín en su corazón. Él se acostumbraría a ser el tercero, también.

*…*…*…*…*

Era un día de verano caliente y Lucy estaba sentada en un banco en el parque, leyendo un libro, mientras que su hija jugaba con los otros niños, cuando se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra. Ni siquiera levanto la vista de su libro, pero siempre había algún modo en que sentía cuando Natsu estaba cerca.

Así que se limitó a sonreír. "Ha sido un tiempo."

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa. " estás leyendo Peter Pan".

"Se convirtió en mi novela favorita a través de los años."

Cerró el libro, finalmente lo miro y si que era extraño que después de tantos años, su visión, sus ojos, su sonrisa todavía hizo que su corazón deje de latir.

"Te cortaste el pelo", dijo, tocando su hombroen donde llegaba su cabello "Se ve bastante."

"Te ves igual que la última vez que te vi", le dijo ella a cambio, sonriéndole.

Él sonrió abiertamente. "Bueno, es mi maldición."

"No digas eso. Mucha gente mataría por eso, incluyéndome a mí."

La sonrisa de Natsu vaciló, pensando que acababa de ver un brillo en sus ojos que le dijo que sus sentimientos nunca se desvanecieron . Tal vez estaban tan presentes como lo fueron en sus viejos tiempos, al igual que los suyos eran.

"Hey, quiero que conozcas a alguien," de repente dijo, y luego llamó a los niños: "Cariño, ven aquí un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Una niña se acercó corriendo, seis o siete años de edad, con el pelo castaño y los ojos de Lucy. Natsu sintió corazón se le partia a la visión de la hija de Lucy, pero se las arregló con éxito para forzar una sonrisa de todos modos.

Lucy se arrodilló delante de la niña, tomando sus manos. "Cariño, ¿adivina quién está aquí?" dijo ella con amor, y de inmediato pensó que debía de ser la mejor madre del mundo. "Es el hombre del que te e contado y es por el que tienes tu nombre."

Lucy le lanzó una sonrisa, y Natsu rápidamente se aclaró la garganta, todavía sorprendido Se enderezó a arrodillarse junto a Lucy en frente de su hija, él le ofreció una sonrisa alegre.

"Hey, tú. Soy Natsu."

"De ninguna manera!" chilló la niña de pura emoción, con los ojos brillantes. "Usted es el Natsu Salamander! Mami me dijo todos sus increíbles aventuras!"

Natsu sonrió a Lucy en la diversión, y ella se sonrojó levemente.

"¿Podemos ser amigos?" -exclamó la niña, mirando como si fuera a estallar de alegría.

"Los mejores ", sonrió.

"Espera a que mis amigos escuchen esto!"

Y salió corriendo, chillando a sus amigos cómo Salamander era su mejor amigo, el gran Natsu .miró ala madre de la niña, que se enderezó, un poco tímido - nunca habías sido más bonita.

"A los niños siempre les pareciste facinante", suspiró, mirando a otro lado.

"Así que le contaba historias acerca de mí?"

"Sólo unos pocos. Ella está exagerando."

No pudo evitar reírse. Eso fue como ella. "Me alegro de que estés feliz, Luce."

Natsu se volvió a sentar en el banquillo, mirando a los niños jugando en el calor del mediodía, no se dio cuenta de la mirada melancólica que Lucy le estaba dando. Lentamente se sentó junto a él, sin apartar. Le tomó unos instantes para él darse cuenta de su mirada y volver la cabeza, sólo para encontrar a su rápido giro de ella de inmediato.

"Sabes, Natsu," dijo después de un rato. "Todavía hay otra Wendy por ahí, y ella es como tú."

Él frunció el ceño, su cara en blanco. "¿Por qué me dices eso?"

"No queremos que tengas pensamientos tristes."

Natsu dio una risa hueca, mirando hacia el cielo. "No te preocupes por mí."

Lucy miró gravemente a él. "Yo _siempre se_ preocupo por ti. "

"Pero no hay de que preocuparse, ¿verdad?"

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos momentos eternos. "Has crecido dentro, ¿eh?"

"¡Qué asco. No digas eso nunca más, monstruo." Él le sacó la lengua el y ella se echó a reír.

"Realmente ahora, ¿cómo podría haber pensado en eso?"

Natsu sonrió, y luego de repente, se inclinó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Ella se dio la vuelta hacia él, los ojos y las mejillas rojas, mientras lo veía erguirse, su sonrisa cada vez más a una mueca.

"Un beso de despedida."

Lucy sonrió con tristeza. "¿Volverás?"

Él rió suavemente, dándole la espalda.

"Para escuchar historias. Acerca de mi".

*…*…*…*…*

Lo que Lucy no sabía era que él se paró frente a su apartamento aquella noche, la mirada perdida en la ventana de abajo y verla jugar con su hija. Sonrió cuando arrojó a la niña en el aire y la atrapó de nuevo, y su hija se rió con esa risa despreocupada que sólo un niño puede tener.

Y luego su marido entró en escena en la ventana, con una máscara de risa y ambas mujeres se echó a reír cuando él las persiguió por la habitación.

Natsu entrecerró los ojos en una expresión grave, un pensamiento le perseguía.

_Él_ debería haber sido el padre.

*…*…*…*…*

La risa de Lucy se desvaneció cuando miró por la ventana para ver Natsu alejarse. Mirando hacia atrás a su marido y su hija, su risa despreocupada llenando el aire, se odiaba a sí misma por sentirse triste a pesar de toda la felicidad en su vida. Y se odiaba aún más por la idea de que la perseguía desde el nacimiento de su hija.

Natsu debería haber sido el padre.

*…*…*…*…*

Él la visitaba todos los años, la llevó a dar un poco de aventura y Natsu observó poco a poco crecer a una mujer tan guapa como su madre. Lucy siempre le decijo lo mucho que apreciaba los pocos días que pasó con ella de vez en cuando

Él siempre había secretamente imagen que era el padre cada vez que estaba con ellos, y la chica realmente parecía amarlo como él. Lucy siempre decía que su verdadero padre era lejos más que él mismo Natsu. Qué idiota total.

Pero pretender ser su padre se convirtió en cada vez más difícil en los últimos años como la niña creció, y ahora que se trataba de la misma edad que él miró, y se casó incluso, era simplemente imposible.

"Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido," dijo la niña mientras ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Ella se veía hermosa en su vestido de novia blanco.

"Nunca me hubiera perdido esto."

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa feliz. "Estaría loco si lo hiciera, Na-kun." Era un apodo estúpido, pero él me encantó, tal vez porque _ella_ le encantó. "A pesar de que el no era el que caminaría por el pasillo con ella en su brazo."

Él se rió suavemente. "Joder, ¿y si tu padre se entera de que?"

"Hubiera sido perfectoen toda boda debe de haber una pelea." Ella descaradamente sacó la lengua, y él se echó a reír. "Puede sonar raro, porque se mira la misma edad que yo, pero siempre ha como un segundo padre para mí."

Él sonrió cálidamente. "tu sabes, que realmente deseo que yo fuera tu padre."

"Serías el mejor papá que alguna vez pudo ser," sonrió.

Natsu se aclaró la garganta antes de que se pusiera todo emocional. "Entonces, ¿dónde está tu madre? No la e visto en la boda."

De repente parecía reflexivo. "Esa es una buena pregunta, en realidad. No la e visto desde hace un tiempo", dijo. "Tal vez mamá fue a buscar un poco de aire fresco."

"Iré a buscarla ".

Natsu, se rió cuando él le apretó la nariz con dos dedos, como lo hizo cuando ella era todavía una niña.

"Oye, deja eso. Yo no soy una niña."

"Sí, es una pena."

Ella puso los ojos en él, y él sólo sonrió cálidamente.

"Sabes, creo que eres la novia más hermosa que alguna vez existió."

*…*…*…*…*

"¿Cómo me has encontrado?" Lucy preguntó en voz baja mientras se sentaba a su lado por la orilla del río.

Natsu se encogió de hombros, buceo pies en el agua fría. "¿Dónde más podría haber sido?"

"Oh, tu inteligencia siempre fue tu peor defecto."

Lucy le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa, y él se rió de su pequeña broma. "Oye, ¿raro. Tu hija está celebrando su boda allí," sonrió entonces. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí sentada?"

"Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Es bastante concurrido en ese país."

"Bueno, es su gran día." Él empujó su hombro suavemente con la suya. " _Futura abuela._ "

"¡Qué asco, no lo digas", balbuceó mientras se cubrió la cara con las manos. "Incluso sin su ayuda yo sé que voy a ser pronto una abuela. Es horrible. La pared de la juventud es demoledor."

"Creo que tienes suerte."

Ella lo miró con curiosidad, sus ojos llenos de simpatía.

Natsu estaba sonriendo tristemente. "Creo que eres muy afortunada. Envejecer sería una insólita aventura."

Ella se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, sin atreverse a romper este momento trágico encanto. Luego, lentamente, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras ella juguetonamente golpeó su hombro, y se volvió para mirarla.

"Wendy quiere darle a Peter un beso."

Fue divertido, Natsu se sonrojó.

"Y le duele que ella no puede", dijo Lucy en voz baja, suspirando profundamente. "Así que ella le da este en su lugar."

Natsu miraba con asombro como ella metió la mano en su bolso y luego le tomó la mano donde ella colocó una cosa pequeña, de plata que le hizo parpadear en la más absoluta negrura.

"Un dedal?"

Lucy sonrió amorosamente. "Es el beso escondido que Wendy le dio a Peter. Lo estado guardando para ti."

Su sonrisa seensancho, y aunque ella era veinte años mayor que su hija, ya pesar de su edad estaba mostrando alrededor de sus ojos, pensó que parecía aún más bonita que la novia el día de hoy.

Era como si estuviera besando a su corazón.

"Yo valoro eso", sonrió.

*…*…*…*…*

Fue la última vez que se subió por la ventana, y aunque era viejo y el sillón se enfrentaba a la inversa, que todavía parecía sentir cada vez que estaba cerca - por otra parte, él era el único que se subia a través de su ventana.

"No puedo ir y divertirme contigo, Natsu," le dijo ella con voz débil. Su voz era ronca y nada como lo había sabido ya. "Soy demasiado vieja."

"Eso está bien. Sólo he venido a verte."

Se acercó a su sillón, sentado frente a ella en la mesa de café y sonriendo a su débil y arrugada Lucy.

"Tú eres la abuela más bonita que he visto, Luce."

Ella se echó a reír, pero rápidamente se echó a toser. "No seas estúpido," dijo con voz ronca a cabo. "Estoy vieja y enferma y casi hecha polvo."

Natsu frunció el ceño. "No digas eso."

Lucy le dio una sonrisa hueca. "No te preocupes. Creo que morir será una insólita aventura."

De alguna manera, sus palabras apuñalaron su corazón. Él tomó suavemente la mano con las dos suyas, moviendo y bajando la cabeza para presionar su boca contra la de ella, sin llegar a darle un beso. Lucy levantó la cabeza, tristemente, cuando sintió la humedad en la piel de la palma.

"Chico, ¿por qué lloras?"

"No es justo", balbuceó con voz ronca contra su piel, sus hombros temblando. "Yo quería envejecer contigo. Quería casarme contigo y tener hijos contigo. Quería vivir con tigo."

Lucy quito suavemente la mano de su agarre desesperado por pastar en la mejilla con los dedos y enjugará las lágrimas, sonrisa melancólica y mirando realmente desgarradora.

"Lo sé. Yo también," susurró.

" te juro," Natsu murmuró en un sollozo. "Él te tenía en esta vida, pero durante el próximo millón serás sólo mía."

Lucy sonrió débilmente a él. "Voy a patearte el culo, si no haces que sea verdad."

Él soltó una risa desesperada y el sonido le dolía más que cualquiera de sus dolencias.

"Quédate un rato, ¿no?" le dijo ella, echándose hacia atrás en su sillón. "Voy a descansar mis ojos por un momento."

"Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras."

"Eso es bueno", susurró con una sonrisa contenta mientras cerraba los ojos mientras él sostenía su mano.

A Natsu le tomo unas horas darse cuenta de que su querida Lucy no volvería a abrir los ojos

Le soltó la mano dura, colocándola sobre su corazón mientras se enderezaba, y era extraño que él no estaba llorando, cuando sintió que él acaba de morir con ella. A pesar de su vacío interior, sonrió cálidamente a la imagen pacífica que estaba dando antes de que él se inclinara para presionar un último beso en sus labios fríos.

"Nos vemos en el País de Nunca Jamás", susurró. "Por la orilla del río Mi amada Wendy"

**FIN.**

**Espero que les guste. Comenten.**


End file.
